Fiducia e Tradimento
by Kersy1996
Summary: Raff se n'è andato di casa per via di un'incomprensione tra lui e la sua amata famiglia. Nonostante loro cerchino di recuperare i rapporti con lui, pare che non ne voglia più sapere...cos'è successo per farlo andare via? tornerà mai indietro? La stroia si concentra di più sul rapporto fraterno tra Raff e Leo. E ditemi cosa ne pensate!;)


Le luci di New York illuminavano i cieli scuri coperti dal grigiore delle nuvole che ricoprivano l'intera città, il rumore delle auto che sfrecciavano veloci sulle strade bagnate sostituiva la dolce melodia dei grilli, la pioggia cadeva sottile e leggera, scivolando delicatamente sulle braccia verde limone della tartaruga seduta goffamente sul bordo di un edificio; la testa cinta con una maschera di stoffa rossa ormai fradicia era abbassata, i suoi occhi del colore dello smeraldo erano persi nel vuoto, guardando distrattamente i passanti correre sotto ombrelli di svariati colori. Nonostante la temperatura esterna, la tartaruga si sentiva bollire dentro, non di certo per il caldo. Raffaello si alzò di colpo grugnendo di rabbia, ma con lo sguardo ancora fisso sul terreno, il corpo rigido come fosse pronto a distruggere la prima cosa che passa ad una distanza non di sicurezza e le braccia lungo i fianchi con le mani strette in due pugni. La collera venne rimpiazzata per un breve istante dalla tristezza, la sensazione di tradimento continuava a stargli addosso senza lasciargli un attimo di tregua. Chiuse gli occhi e si lasciò sfuggire un sospiro tenuto dentro da troppo tempo. Per un momento si era concentrato sui rumori che lo circondavano e sulla pioggia fina che si schiantava sul suo corpo intorpidito, come fossero tanti aghi, trasportati da un vento freddo e tagliente, provocando ogni tanto piccoli brividi correre lungo la schiena. D'un tratto una voce famigliare lo fece scattare fuori dai suoi pensieri.

"Ti prenderai un raffreddore se resti qua fuori…"

Raffaello si girò di scatto, guardando con irritazione l'altra tartaruga in piedi di fronte a lui. Il suo fianco sinistro era spostato tutto in un lato, appoggiando il suo peso del suo corpo sulla gamba sinistra, con le braccia incrociate al petto; il viso era tutto lucido, come per il resto del corpo per via della pioggia, con uno sguardo profondo, la bandana blu scuro esaltavano maggiormente i suoi occhi azzurri. Restarono un paio di minuti a fissarsi intensamente negli occhi finché Raffaello distolse lo sguardo per tornare a guardare per terra. Leonardo si accigliò al silenzio del suo giovane fratello.

"Non hai ancora intenzione di parlarmi?!"

Raffaello lo fulmino con la coda dell'occhio prima di voltarsi. Stava per prendere la rincorsa per saltare da un tetto all'altro, quando il suo braccio destro venne bloccato dalla mano del fratello maggiore.

"Non questa volta Raff! Non ti lascerò andare via di nuovo senza dirmi nemmeno una parola!" disse Leo con fermezza. Raffaello non si voltò, rimase immobile per un paio di secondi con gli occhi chiusi. Cercò in vano di liberare il suo braccio, ma Leo strinse ancora di più la sua presa. "Quando hai intenzione di tornare a casa?!"

Raff si agitò di più per liberarsi dalla stretta, ma Leo continuò a stringere, scavando le dita nella pelle verde di suo fratello. "Raff! Smetti di fare il bambino e rispondimi!" il suo tono era veramente arrabbiato adesso. Raffaello fece una smorfia di dolore rifiutandosi di incrociare lo sguardo severo di Leonardo. Notando questo Leo rilasciò il suo braccio, facendo un passo indietro. I suoi occhi si spalancarono in un attimo di terrore credendo di aver fatto male a suo fratello. Raff si massaggiò leggermente il braccio, cercando di togliere la sensazione delle tre dita di Leonardo. Sentiva che stava per esplodere da un momento all'altro. Il suo sguardo era concentrati sul terreno cercando in vano di mantenere la calma.

"Raff…i-io non.." Leo fece un passo avanti allungando la mano destra verso la spalla del suo fratellino, notando i piccoli segni scuri formasi là dove un istante fa aveva stretto. Prima che potesse anche solo sfiorarlo, Raff alzò di scatto la testa fissando con collera suo fratello maggiore e si ritrasse indietro.

"NON MI TOCCARE!" urlò ferocemente. Ansimava pesantemente tentando di recuperare quel briciolo di buon senso che aveva. Le sue mani tremavano cercando di trattenere l'istinto di impugnare i suoi Sai e fare qualcosa di cui poi se ne sarebbe pentito. Leo rimase immobile, con una faccia scioccata all'improvvisa reazione di Raffaello. "STAMMI ALLA LARGA, CAPITO?!"

Detto questo Raffaello si voltò e saltò da casa a casa allontanandosi velocemente. "RAFF, ASPETTA!" Leo corse fino al bordo del tetto seguendo con gli occhi la tartaruga allungare la distanza da lui, per poi sparire nella pioggia. "Raff…" Leo era ancora immobile a fissare il vuoto. Il freddo che sentiva dentro era pari solo alla temperatura che lo circondava. Lentamente abbassò lo sguardo e sospirando si voltò per tornare al rifugio nelle fogne.


End file.
